


An Arsonist's Lullaby

by The_madhouse



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/M, My First Fanfic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_madhouse/pseuds/The_madhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is modern day London and Sebastian Michaelis has made a new contract with a young woman named Katarina, who is haunted by her past and out for revenge. As Kat delves deeper and deeper into the darkness in search of the one she hunts, will she emerge victorious or be engulfed by the flames of her demons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arsonist's Lullaby

Hi, writing is in progress, so I will hopefully have the first chapter up by the end of the month, but thank you for your interest in this story! You can find me on tumblr for updates and inspiration at http://www.the-arsonists-lullabies.tumblr.com


End file.
